Las hijas bastardas de Satanás
by Uchiha Kuragari
Summary: Hinata y Miyuki son las hijas de Fugaku mejor conocido como Satanás aquel que se atrevió a ir en contra de Kami, lo que ellas no esperaban era verse en vuelta en una guerra de hace milenios y mucho menos caer por sus medio hermanos y primos, que con la ayuda de ellas se alzaran de nuevo contra Kami.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Rated: M **_

_**Autora: Kuragari Uchiha. **_

_**Personajes: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_**Uchiha Miyuki**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_-Eres un demonio disfrazado de ángel.- pensamientos. _

**-Sabes que puedo seducirlas con solo susurrarles al oído.- flashback. **

_**-Eres tan molesto deja de joder.- conversaciones telepáticas o sarcasmos. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**-Aquellos que se dejan gobernar por el odio estan destinados a fracasar. **_

_**-La vida es una porquería pero de una forma maravillosa.- Axl Roses. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

Konoha 17 años atrás se podía observar una mujer de 24 años de cabello azul y ojos perla pertenecientes a una de las familias más importantes además dueña de todos los hospitales de dicho lugar trabando en una caso que le tenía los nervios de punta a todo el departamento de policía y al depto. De medicina forense al cual pertenecía ella su padre se había sorprendido mucho cuando le dijo que sería forense pues él esperaba que estudiara pediatría como su madre debido al carácter amable que poseía pero se equivocó más orgulloso no podía estar después todo su hija seria la próxima líder del clan Hyῡga lo que le preocupaba a Hiashi era que su hija aun no encontrara pretendiente y bueno a la edad de ella él ya estaba casado y su querida esposa embarazada. Nadekisho se encontraba observando las fotos de las jóvenes que habían sido asesinadas que eran un total de 20 chicas de solo imaginarse todo lo que habían pasado esas chicas le hervía la sangre a tal punto de querer asesinar al bastardo que había asesinado a esas chicas.

-Venga jefa tomate un café para relajarte.- le dijo su pupila Mitarashi Anko con una sonrisa de lado.

-Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto Anko soy tu sensei pero tienes razón necesito un café además no lograre nada con estar observando esas fotos.- dijo la Hyῡga y antes de servirse el café sus wolkie tolkie empezaron a reportar que se querían comunicar con ellas.

-Nadekisho-donno Anko-chan prepárense estamos a punto de capturar al asesino está en la catapultas del cementerio apresúrense las estoy esperando.- dijo Izumo.

-Dentro de poco estaremos a ya.- respondió Anko una vez dicho esto se fueron en el auto de Nadekisho un BMW regalo de Hiashi una vez en el lugar encontraron a Izumo quien también era sensei de Anko pues ella trabajaría en el dpto. De policía y no en hospital como Nadekisho.

-¿Cómo está la situación Izumo-kun?.- pregunto la Hyῡga seria.

-Hasta el momento no eh oído nada pero lo mejor será ir a averiguar.- contesto Izumo de manera profesional hace mucho le había dicho a la Hyῡga que estaba enamorado de ella pero esta le había rechazado aunque le dolió lo acepto.

-Bien primero bajare yo luego ira Izumo, Anko tú te quedaras para pedir refuerzos si es necesario.- dijo la Hyῡga.

-Qué pero yo quiero ir sensei esta sería mi oportunidad para subir de rango chunin a jounin y.- la Hyῡga la interrumpió de manera severa.

-Harás lo que te ordene Anko eres mi subordinada y tu deber es seguir las ordenes de tu líder quedo claro.- pregunto algo cabreada la Hyῡga.

-Hai Nadekisho sensei.- contesto Anko de mala gana.

-Bien Izumo esperaras 5 minutos si no me comunico bajas.- dijo la Hyῡga

-De acuerdo Nadekisho-donno.- respondió Izumo algo intranquilo.

Luego de eso la Hyῡga bajo por las alcantarillas y siguió caminando por 3 minutos cuando de repente encontró un altar y a una chica de 19 años atada de pies y manos y con cadenas, dentro de un circulo que contenía una estrella de 5 picos invertida y dentro de esta estaba una cabra ese era el símbolo de Bofamet dentro la chica tenía heridas en las muñecas, y había muerto desangrada eso fue lo que pudo deducir la Hyuuga al mirar a la chica iba seguir con su escrutinio cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tú sí que servirás para el ritual para traer a mi señor el tiempo suficiente para que engendre un hijo se nota que eres más fuerte que esas chiquillas.- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra y sádica.

-Tu asesinaste a todas esas chicas donde están tus compañeros responde maldito.- grito una furiosa Nadekisho.

-kuku se ha enojado la princesa Hyῡga kuku.- dijo Orochimaru poniéndose frente a ella a una velocidad increíble tomándola por el cuello con tanta fuerza que la estaba asfixiando trato de alejarlo de ella con una patada, después de todo su familia era especialista en artes marciales pero no funciono si no se libraba rápido moriría volvió a escuchar la voz de Orochimaru.

-kuku mi señor estará muy complacido contigo pequeña se nota que la sangre Hyῡga corre con fuerza por tus ven..- antes de que Orochimaru terminara de hablar la Hyuuga le había disparado salpicándose la cara de sangre pues el disparo, le había dado en la cabeza que quería decir ese tipo con todo eso se preguntaba la Hyῡga sobándose el cuello pues ese tipo, casi la asfixia en ese momento llego Izumo al lugar pues habían pasado más de 10 minutos y la Hyῡga no se había comunicado y se perdió dentro de las alcantarillas

-¿Nadekisho donno estas bien?- pregunto Izumo preocupado, después de todo la amaba pero sabía que ella jamás correspondería.

-Hai estoy bien ahora no debemos preocuparnos de que ese bastardo siga asesinando jóvenes inocentes.- dijo la Hyῡga algo cansada y con la voz un poco ronca.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo actuaba solo?.- pregunto Izumo incrédulo y estupefacto era imposible.

-Hai solo lo encontré a él y a la chica.- dijo la Hyῡga con una tristeza palpable pues no habían podido salvar a la chica 5 minutos después el lugar estaba repleto de policías y médico forense entre los médicos se encontraba Hiashi hablando con su hija.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?.- pregunto serio Hiashi pero con un tono preocupado mirando los orbes plata de su única hija y su mayor orgullo pues había escuchado a los oficiales decir que ese tipo la había agredido.

-Estoy bien oto-san solo me encuentro algo triste por no poder salvar esa chica era una niña solo tenía 19 años.- dijo la Hyῡga con un tono melancólico observando las estrellas como si estas tuvieran la respuesta.

-Deja de culparte pequeña no es tu culpa que ese tipo allá sido un maldito asesino hija mía solo Kami sabe porque hace las cosas probablemente esa chica iba a sufrir mucho más estando viva.- dijo Hiashi en tono conciliador, el Hyῡga no sabía cuánta razón tenía una lástima que esa maldición caerá sobre su única hija y el dolor y la felicidad que esto le traería a su heredera pues sería tal la maldición que ninguno de ellos podría soportarla.

-Tienes razón oto-san no es mi culpa pero aun así duele saber que no pude salvarla sabes en momentos como estos me pregunto dónde está ese dios del que tanto habla oka-san.- dijo la Hyῡga menor con una ira palpable en su voz.

-Hija mía jamás dudes de que existe un dios protegiéndote y velando por tu seguridad y la del resto de nosotros.- dijo Hiashi algo asustado al ver como su hija se había alejado del padre creador.

-Hace mucho me aleje del camino de kami oto-san para mí es como si no existiera después de todo fue por el que he perdido al único hombre con el que pude llegar a formar una familia un hogar si existe dios dime donde estaba cuando Kenta sufrió el accidente y murió en el mismo ha dime donde estaba para protegerlo y salvarlo de ese destino?.- pregunto la Hyῡga entre sollozos y con una mirada furiosa ese dios al que tanto veneran sus padres se llevó al único hombre que ha amado realmente en la vida o al menos eso creía.

-Hija mía debes dejar de agobiarte por los fantasmas del pasado eso no te hace bien debes dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con tu vida por favor promete que dejaras el pasado atrás y trataras de amar de nuevo.- pidió Hiashi algo preocupado.

-De acuerdo lo intentare.- dijo en un susurro siendo llevado por el viento.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% TRES MESES DESPUÉS %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Nadekisho se encontraba caminando por el estacionamiento del hospital que tenía su familia dedicado explícita-mente para los forenses cuando tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observada se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver para todos lados y no encontró nada, siguió con su camino cuando una corriente electica paso por su espina dorsal al escuchar una voz familiar pues la escucho en la ocasión que sucedió la masacre de 20 chicas después de la muerte del tipo no se volvió a reportar otro caso pero ahora volvía a escuchar su voz debía estar alucinando debido al stress

-kuku valla hasta que al fin te encuentro solo hime Hyῡga definitivamente tu eres la indicada para el ritual y traer a mi señor kuku.- dijo Orochimaru con una carcajada siniestra haciendo erizándole los vellos del cuello a la Hyῡga.

-Cómo es que estas vivo si yo te dispare y la bala te dio en la cabeza.- dijo la Hyῡga detallando que el orificio que creo bala estaba en lugar que ella había disparado eso era imposible nadie sobrevivía a eso.

-Yo estoy vivo mi querida Hyῡga por el simple hecho de que no soy humano kuku.- rio macabro Orochimaru antes de que Nadekisho se diera cuenta Orochimaru estaba frente a ella y antes de que pudiera sacar su pistola, Orochimaru ya la había dejado inconsciente y sin dejar testigos le tomo tres meses recuperarse y su amo no iba a estar muy contento con su retraso, pero en fin la culpa era de la joven que llevaba en brazos hacia las catacumbas del cementerio allí nadie los interrumpiría y el ritual se llevaría a cabo con éxito y él podría obtener su recompensa. Cuando llego al lugar se encargó de llevar a Nadekisho hacia el altar que había construido para invocar a su señor le ato las manos con unas cadenas de hierro al igual que sus pies después de eso la Hyῡga empezó a reaccionar.

-Mmm donde estoy que suce.- y su voz murió en su garganta al verse atada de pies y manos y sus muñecas cortadas derramando su sangre mientras Orochimaru, comenzaba el ritual en una lengua extraña en forma de cantos mientras eso sucedía su sangre comenzaba a quemarse y del símbolo de Bofamet se cubrió completamente de fuego y una sombra se reflejaba y entonces se dio cuenta que era aquel que había desafiado a dios y a toda su corte celestial Satanás empezó a rezar aun sabiendo que de nada serviría pues hace mucho se alejó de dios entonces escucho su voz profunda, oscura y seductora.

-Porque oras Nadekisho si tú hace mucho tiempo te alejaste del rebaño de Kami.- dijo Fugaku lamiendo las heridas de su muñeca y estas sanaron al instante.

-Orochimaru retírate yo te llamare si te necesito.- ordeno mirando fríamente a Orochimaru este solo asintió sin decir nada, sin más se giró hacia Nadekisho cuando Orochimaru ya se había retirado la observo fijamente sin duda era hermosa, sus ojos deban la sensación de poder estar en el cielo y su cabello como el manto nocturno era único además sus ojos eran afilados de nariz fina y cuerpo muy bien proporcionado sin duda sus descendientes, con esa mortal serían más hermosos que los mismos ángeles.

Empezó a acariciar sus piernas suaves y esbeltas le subió la falda hasta las caderas y le rompió las bragas siguió subiendo sus manos hasta toparse con la camisa de la Hyῡga la rompió de un solo tirón joder tenia senos grandes cintura estrecha y caderas anchas empezó a masajear sus senos, observando cómo mordía su labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus gemidos bajo su otra mano y al introdujo dentro de las bragas y empezó a masajear su clítoris al tiempo que esta soltaba un grito de placer y su sexo empezaba a gotear a cerco su cara hacia la de ella y la beso de manera salvaje, mientras la llevaba a su primer orgasmo dejo su boca empezó a besar su cuello hace mucho no sentía tanto placer como el que sentía en ese momento al saber que el sería el primero en poseerla dejo caer su túnica y tomo a la Hyῡga del trasero y la levantaba del suelo y la penetraba de forma brusca y animal y esta soltaba un grito de dolor, Fugaku solo apretó los dientes era tan embriagante estar dentro de una virgen y más si esta era de paredes estrechas sentía su miembro crecer dentro de ella empezó un vaivén rápido sin importarle si la lastimaba en el proceso, amamanto sus pezones, beso su cuello dejando marcas rojizas, sintió a la Hyῡga llegar a su segundo orgasmo y sus paredes estrechas lo apretaban de una forma exquisita.

La siguió penetrando de forma animal hasta que ella llego a su cuarto orgasmo y el al suyo derramando su semilla dentro de ella y empezó a salir de forma lenta de su interior mientras la observaba jadear buscando oxigeno una vez fuera de ella hizo que su ropa apareciera de forma instantánea sobre ella chasqueo los dedos y las gruesas cadenas que la ataban cayeron al suelo de forma estridente mientras se alejaba a pasos lentos se detuvo un momento antes de llegar al símbolo y decía lo siguiente:

- Tú serás la que dé a luz a uno de mis hijos y este se sentara en el trono del sur junto a sus hermanos y se alzaran contra Dios y toda su corte celestial.- dijo de manera pensativa sin ser consiente que traerían al mundo a dos bebes que causarían un enorme caos, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

/%%%%%%#####/&$&%(/$$&(&%?%)%?&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Orochimaru la había secuestrado y Fugaku había la había violado en esos dos meses el primer mes paso y se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada sus padres lo sabían lo que no sabían era quien era el padre del bebe.

-Hija estas segura de querer a ese niño?.- pregunto la matriarca del clan Hyuuga.

-Hai oka-san quiero saber lo que se siente ser madre y ser feliz y sé que este pequeño me dará esa felicidad.- respondió la Hyuuga menor con una sonrisa.

Hiashi solo las observo en silencio algo no le cuadraba tenía un mal presentimiento pero si su hija era feliz él no pensaba interferir, él sabía que su hija era especial pues Nadekisho demostró ser una persona muy sensible con respecto a las cosas sobrenaturales.

-De acuerdo solo recuerda que puedes contar con nuestro apoyo si decides no tener al bebe.

-Hai gracias oto-san.- dijo Nadekisho con una sonrisa tranquila.

El tiempo había transcurrido de manera rápida en el transcurso de su embarazo conoció a Hatake Kakashi un peliplata que desafiaba la gravedad con su cabello al principio sus personalidades habían irritado a más de uno pues la Hyuuga tenía una lengua muy afilada y Kakashi bueno él es Kakashi y simplemente la ignoraba.

Actualmente la Hyuuga contaba con los nueve meses de embarazo y pronto daría a luz, ella y Kakashi se habían vuelto más unidos aunque por lo general siempre estaban discutiendo. La fuente de la ojiperla se rompió su madre entro en shock, su padre no sabía qué hacer daba gracias a cualquier dios que Kakashi estaba con ella.

-Kakashi?.- la ojiperla llamo el Hatake no respondió lo intento un poco más hasta que al final le arrojo un florero.

-Qué demonios te sucede mujer?.- pregunto Kakashi después de regresar por el sendero de la vida.

-Necesito que me lleves al hospital ya estan a punto de nacer.- dijo Nadekisho apretando los dientes con fuerza al sentir las contracciones, sin más distracciones se dirigieron al hospital.

Después de cientos de maldiciones, fracturar los dedos de Kakashi, maldecir a Kakashi y golpearlo la heredera Hyuuga había dado a luz a dos hermosas niñas una de cabello azulado y ojos perla y la otra de cabello negro rojizo y ojos negros.

-Como las llamaras Nadekisho?- pregunto Harui madre de Nadekisho mirando con gran adoración a las bebes.

-Sus nombres serán Hinata y Miyuki.- respondió la ojiperla señalando a cada niña respectivamente.

-Y donde esta Kakashi?- pregunto Hiashi con la pequeña Miyuki en brazos que empezaba a removerse.

-Creo que está en el baño.- respondió la Hyuuga.

_**Con Kakashi**_

Después de experimentar el dolor a ser golpeado por una mujer embarazada Kakashi se alejó a la primera oportunidad, además debía informar que las princesas del infierno ya habían nacido.

Dentro del baño para hombres por medio de un espejo y utilizando su energía demoniaca convoco a Fugaku.

-Y bien ya nació mi heredero y futura arma?- pregunto Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si ya nacieron.- respondió Kakashi no sabía cómo se tomaría Fugaku que sus nuevos herederos eran mujeres.

-Ya veo son dos pero son niños o niñas?- pregunto Fugaku esperaba que fueran chicos pues los hombres eran más difíciles de corromper.

-Ambos bebes son niñas sus nombres son Hinata y Miyuki.- dijo Kakashi observando a Fugaku tensar la mandíbula para luego dar una sonrisa ladeada una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Bueno lo importante es que tengo a mis herederos y estoy seguro que esas niñas serán muy fuertes.- dijo Fugaku desapareciendo, Kakashi dio un suspiro quedo.

_**Su vida era demasiado problemática**_ como decía Shikaku solo esperaba que esas niñas fueran realmente fuerte después de todo ellas se verían obligadas a luchar en una guerra.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

**Kuragari: hola que tal estan mis queridos lectores como se habrán dado cuenta decidí reeditar esta historia y cambiar y añadir algunas cosa la idea seguirá siendo la misma pero cambiara en algunos aspectos. **

**Izuna: valla al fin apareces vaga. **

**Kuragari: no molestes Uchiha, verán quiero hacer un Fic Madahina o Izuhina que piensas ustedes estan de acuerdo se aceptan sugerencias e ideas. **

**Madara: porque quieres utilizarme como personaje principal y la pareja de Hinata-san? **

**Kuragari: hmm sería interesante trabajar con tu personaje es todo. **

**Madara: sin duda seria interesante bailar con la princesa Hyuuga. **

**Matta nee nos leemos en la próxima. **

**Dejen review. **


	2. Conocinedo a nuestro padre demonio

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-baka digo Kishimoto-sama yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Rated: M **_

_**Autora: Kuragari Uchiha. **_

_**Personajes: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_**Uchiha Miyuki**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_-Eres un demonio disfrazado de ángel.- pensamientos. _

**-Sabes que puedo seducirlas con solo susurrarles al oído.- flashback o sueños. **

_**-Eres tan molesto deja de joder.- conversaciones telepáticas o sarcasmos. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**-Me enseñaron que el camino del progreso no es no rápido ni fácil.- Marie Curie. **_

_**-Nuestras virtudes y defectos son inseparables, como la materia y la fuerza. Cuando se separan el hombre no existe.- Nikola Tesla. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kuragari: bien creo que esto ya lo he dicho pero al parecer es necesario volver a repetirlo si son menores de edad no lean mis historias, segundo aquellos que no les gusta la trama de esta historia porque van en contra de sus principios cristianos y bla, bla si no les gusta pues no lean y vayan a joder a otro lado. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**Capítulo 2**

Venecia, Italia 17 años después se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plata y ojos negros con cubre boca observando a sus 2 hijas mayores y a su hijo menor, las chicas poseían una belleza que ni las mismas diosas del olimpo tuvieron la mayor poseía un cabello negro-azulado ojos plata y afilados cubiertos por una espesa capa de pestañas, cuerpo escultural nariz respingona labios carnosos su personalidad seria, calculadora y algo sádica y violenta si se enoja, su melliza en cambio posee un cabello negro-rojizo ojos negro azabache afilados, cubiertos por una capa de espesas pestañas, nariz respingona cuerpo escultural y con curvas bien proporcionadas al igual que su hermana mayor a diferencia de su hermana que usa el cabello largo y un fleco recto ella lo usa un poco debajo de los hombros con un fleco de lado posee un pirsin en la ceja derecha es rebelde fría y calculadora no teme mostrarse como una sádica frente a todos sus nombres son Hyuuga Hatake Hinata y Hyuuga Hatake Miyuki hijas de Hyuuga Nadekisho y Satanás, Kakashi conocía la historia pues su difunta esposa se la había contado antes de morir aunque él ya lo sabía después de todo era un señor del infierno él se casó con Nadekisho primero por compromiso y poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella lo que más le llamo su atención fue su personalidad tsundere las mellizas tenían 10 años cuando murió su esposa desde ese entonces él ha velado y cuidado de ellas las ama como sus propias hijas aunque no lo sean su hijo menor de ojos grises cabello plata igual que el suyo su hijo menor tiene 11 años las mellizas 16 pronto cumplirán los 17 y debían volver a Konoha para celebrarlo aunque intuía que a Miyuki no le agradaría la idea de volver eso, no era nada comparado cuando les informara que tendrían que estudiar en el instituto del fuego, y que el seria su sensei de lenguas antiguas ya se empezaba a imaginar el escándalo que le armaría Miyuki después de todo ellas debían volver a su lugar de origen, Fugaku así lo había ordenado y él debía obedecer además Hinata tenía que asistir con Yuhi Kurenai su psicóloga ¿porque? sencillo su abuela había dicho que no era normal que una niña de 10 años, escuche voces cuando le preguntaron a Miyuki esta lo negó por más que Hinata le pidiera que dijera que ella también las escuchaba aun recordaba los primeros años al lado de ellas.

**Flashback **

**Kakashi se encontraba caminando junto a Nadekisho habían comenzado a salir seis meses después de que las mellizas nacieran actualmente tenían tres años juntos ese día Kakashi había recibido un mensaje de Fugaku donde decía que debía presentarse con sus hijas en el infierno para poder conocerlas y saber que tan fuerte era su conexión con los demonios y el infierno. **

**Hatake sabía que primero debía poner a dormir a Nadekisho para poder llevarse a las niñas sin ningún problema así que esa noche para a la hora de la cena puso un fuerte somnífero y un poco de su poder para evitar inconvenientes. **

**-Vamos Nadekisho cenaremos en casa de tus padres estoy seguro que querrán ver a las niñas.- dijo Kakashi la Hyuuga solo lo observo por un momento para después asentir llegaron al departamento de Kakashi para observar como la niñera de las mellizas lucha con ellas para que estas comieran y se estuvieran quietas cosa que solo hacía que las niñas solo la miraran con burla, y después empezar a desordenar todo el lugar sin ser conscientes que eran observadas, Kakashi no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se coló en sus labios sin embargo la Hyuuga observo sin gracia alguna el desastre de sus hijas. **

**-Que se supone que hacen Hinata y Miyuki?- pregunto molesta Nadekisho observando de manera severa a las niñas que habían quedado completamente inmóviles en su sitio. **

**-¿Hina-chan, Miyu-chan ustedes dos saben que no pueden causar problemas cierto?- pregunto Kakashi tranquilo. **

**-Hai oto-san, demo nosotras solo estamos tratando de huir de ella.- respondió Hinata con el ceño fruncido siendo apoyado por su hermana que tenía un zapato de tacón en la mano. **

**-¿Porque querían huir de ella?- pregunto Kakashi al ver que Nadekisho iba con la chica al cuarto del baño. **

**-Tayuyá-baka dijo que nos iba a matar por ser hijas de un demonio.- murmuro Miyuki a pesar de que ella y Hinata tenían tres años podían hablar correctamente y Kakashi sabía que era gracias a su parte demoniaca. Él sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que les empezaran a dar caza a las princesas del infierno pero nunca imagino que sería tan pronto.**

**-No se preocupen yo no voy a permitir que les hagan daño.- aseguro Kakashi llevándolas al cuarto para cambiarlas les coloco un vestido azul a Hinata y negro a Miyuki al menos ellas, no lo molestaban diciéndole que querían vestidos de color de rosa pues los odiaban. Una vez listas salió con ellas al salón donde los esperaba Nadekisho. Después de una molesta cena con los padres de Nadekisho, Kakashi observo a todos dormir incluyendo a las mellizas, las ventajas de ser un demonio como Kakashi era que tenía el poder absoluto sobre el tiempo y podía controlarlo a su a las mellizas y creo un portal en el jardín entrando al infierno donde lo esperaba Fugaku dentro de su oficina al observarlo este dejo todo lo que hacía y se dirigió a Kakashi. **

**-Son ellas mis herederas Kakashi?- pregunto Fugaku con frialdad. **

**-Hai son ellas Fugaku.- respondió el peligris serio y con una mirada fría.**

**Antes de que la conversación comenzara ambas niñas se despertaron una peliazul observando con curiosidad y la pelinegra observando con completo aburrimiento a su alrededor hasta que sus miradas cayeron en Fugaku. **

**-¿Quién eres/ dónde estamos?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo un par de orbes perla observaban a Fugaku que le regresaba la mirada a Hinata y observaba de reojo como su otra "hija" observaba a Kakashi con aburrimiento una mirada que podía rivalizar con la de Izuna o la de Sasuke, sin duda Kakashi tenía un gran trabajo con esas mocosas. **

**-Mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku y soy podría decirse que soy su otro padre y ustedes quienes son.- dijo Fugaku observando como aquellas orbes tan negras como las de él se clavaban en sus ojos de manera fría. **

**-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hatake Hinata y soy una de las herederas Hyuuga.- se presentó la ojiperla con una sonrisa. **

**-Soy Hyuuga Hatake Miyuki melliza de Hinata y la segunda heredera de los Hyuuga y a que te refieres con que eres nuestro otro padre.- se presentó y pregunto la ojinegro mirando a Fugaku con tranquilidad. **

**-Esa es una larga historia que le pueden preguntar a su madre estoy seguro que les dirá.- contesto Fugaku con una sonrisa maliciosa ambas niñas lo observaron confundidas para después encogerse de hombros e ignorarlo dirigiéndose al sofá Hinata empezó a jugar y Miyuki regreso a dormir. **

**-¿No jugaras conmigo nee-chan?- pregunto Hinata algo molesta. **

**-Tengo sueño asi que dormiré.- respondió la ojinegro Kakashi soltó un leve bufido Miyuki siempre estaba durmiendo.**

**Fin Flashback **

-Chicos vengan necesito hablar con ustedes.- grito Kakashi observando como las mellizas por fin dejaban libre a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué sucede oto-san?- pregunto una relajada Miyuki, mirando con aburrimiento a Kakashi.

-Jeje pues verán dentro de poco comienzan las clases ustedes 2 estan próximas a cumplir 17 lo estuve hablando con sus abuelos y decidimos que lo mejor es que volvamos a Konoha.- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver las miradas homicidas e incrédulas que le dedicaban sus hijos.

- ¿Es broma no?- pregunto una Hinata algo molesta que cría su padre que tenía 9 años para que él y sus abuelos decidieran por ella miro de reojo a su hermana que estaba aparentemente serena y con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto una indiferente Miyuki para sorpresa de todos dejándolos con la boca abierta esperaban un berrinche un par de insultos uno que otro golpe por parte de la ojinegra pero no eso.

_-¿Que mierda le pasa a Miyuki realmente quiere regresar o solo es una broma?-_ pensaba Hinata eso definitivamente no era su melliza.

-¿Hablas en serio Miyuki regresaras a Konoha sin oponerte ni armar escándalos?- pregunto un ilusionado Kakashi raramente su hija aceptaba algo sin oponerse y eso bueno podría considerarse un milagro.

-Hai demo tengo una condición.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado causándole escalofríos a Kakashi las condiciones que ponía Miyuki siempre le salían demasiado caro, miro a sus otros hijos, que hasta el momento se mantenían al margen de la situación.

- ¿Qué quieres Miyuki?- pregunto un desanimado Kakashi esto le deprimía más que estar soportando a su eterno rival Maito Gai solo lucifer sabía, que ese jodido ángel era un completo fastidio y para colmo, se enteraba que serían compañeros de trabajo.

-Quiero que me dejes correr en las clandestinas y me levantes los castigos.- dijo Miyuki odiaba que después de una pelea su padre la castigara quitándole su tan amada libertad.

-Bien tus castigos serán suspendidos.- dijo Kakashi serio sabía que Hiashi no estaría alegre pero daba igual.

-¿Miyuki realmente quieres regresar?- pregunto Hinata molesta.

-Querer no quiero demo es necesario además aun tenemos asuntos pendientes en Japón.- respondió la ojinegro.

-Ella tiene razón Hinata nee-san además los abuelos estan enfermos deberíamos pasar más tiempo con ellos.- dijo Kenta su hermano menor que diablos acaso el mundo había conspirado en su contra ella no quería irse, no quería que todos la miraran con lastima ni nada por el estilo su melliza adivinando sus pensamientos y lo que la molestaba le dijo algo que la sorprendió.

-No te preocupes el primero que se atreva a decirte algo o molestarte le romperé la cara para que te deje en paz.- dijo con una tranquila y despreocupada Miyuki y Hinata supo que su hermana cumpliría, con su palabra.

-Arigato nee-chan de acuerdo empecemos a empacar.-dijo una tranquila Hinata todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y empezaron a empacar.

Los tres jóvenes estaban algo irritados ¿porque? La respuesta es muy sencilla Kakashi los había obligado a levantarse temprano para evitar perder el vuelo que salía dentro de 30 minutos y el aun no llegaba era oficial iban a matarlo el sabia cuanto odiaban la impuntualidad aunque ya deberían estar a acostumbrados a lo lejos distinguieron un cabello gris suspiraran aliviados al menos no perderían el vuelo.

Llegaron a Konoha después de seis horas de vuelo, saludaron a sus abuelos y cada uno llego a su habitación y empezaron a desempacar bajaron a la hora de la cena y cenaron en silencio como siempre algo que no le sorprendía a los menores pero le incomodaba a Kakashi dio un suspiro quedo como le gustaría que al menos dijeran monosílabos pero eran los Hyuuga y ellos cenaban en completo silencio era mejor a acostumbrarse.

Después de la cena cada se marchó a su dentro de una semana empezarían las clases y Hinata debía asistir con Kurenai y Miyuki tenía practica con su antigua banda d rock y Kenta tenía practica de kendo. Una vez los 3 jóvenes se acostaron todo quedo en completo silencio.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Sueño de Hinata%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**Estaba en un lugar oscuro rodeado de sombras cuando de pronto escucho una voz fría y oscura ese alguien poseía una aura muy fuerte y causaba algo de escalofríos. **

**-Vaya así que tú eres la mayor de ellas esto es una sorpresa supongo que al idiota le toco la rebelde.- dijo el chico su voz era un susurro letal y muy atrayente **

**-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte algo asustada **

**-Eso no importa lo que importa es si sabes quién eres tu.- dijo el chico rodeándome la cintura con uno de sus brazos de inmediato un fuego me abrazo mientras el chico misterioso empezaba a besar mi cuello y lamia mi sensible lóbulo mientras deslizaba su manos por mis caderas e introducía una de sus manos de dentro de mis bragas y empezaba a masajear mi clítoris de forma descarada mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba uno de mis pechos y no pude evitar gemir y tensarme cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí lo escuche reír de manera burlona. **

**-¿Qué sucede porque estas tan tensa?- pregunto sin descaro mientras seguía masajeando mi otro pecho.**

**-Bueno es que yo soy virgen y nunca aah.- no pude terminar mi frase porque el introdujo otro dedo y apretaba mi pecho con fuerza.**

** supuse estas bastante apretada de aquí abajo como me gustaría dentro de ti.- me ruborice hasta la raíz del cabello era muy vergonzoso. **

**- Eres un ángel aah.- pregunte mientras gemía de nuevo estaba sintiendo un enorme placer.**

**-Eres estúpida realmente crees que un ser patético como ese te daría el placer que yo te estoy dando.- me dijo de una forma arrogante y oscura **

**Y lo recordé había escuchado a Miyuki decir que solo los demonios o los súcubos pueden proporcionar este tipo de placer me estremecí y sentí algo de miedo eso no podía ser cierto se supone que los ángeles y demonios no existen. **

**-Eres un súcubo.- dije algo asustada sentí su aura sulfurarse un poco al tiempo que introducía un tercer dedo. **

**-Yo soy más que un simple súcubo pronto lo sabrás.- me dijo mientras yo experimentaba mi primer orgasmo fue algo tan intenso**

**-Hasta pronto hermanita.- a que se refiere con lo de hermanita hasta donde yo sé solo tengo dos hermanos. **

**-¿Espera te volveré a ver?- pregunte o más bien le grite quería respuestas. **

**-Créeme nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imagina.- me dijo en un susurro al oído mientras me soltaba una vez que lo hizo me di la vuelta para ver al causante de mi placer y lo vi unas enormes alas negras salían de su espalda y un cabello azabache fue lo único que pude observar y a mi mente llego de nuevo esa frase nos veremos pronto bastarda. **

**Fin del sueño. **

La Hyuuga se despertó de manera agitada sin saber que su melliza había tenido un sueño similar mientras se levantaba de la cama y tocaba el frio suelo por alguna razón la temperatura siempre descendía en esa habitación y en la de su hermana no pudo evitar volver a recordar como las manos de aquel chico habían tocado su cuerpo sin descaro alguno y como la había masturbado hasta el punto de hacerla enloquecer todavía podía sentir sus dedos dentro den ella entrando y saliendo de forma lenta y rápida o solo haciendo círculos imaginarios o la forma en que masajeaba su clítoris de solo pensar en eso su cara adquiría una tonalidad rojiza sin duda tendría que darse una ducha bien fría joder nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5Sueño de Miyuki%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**Me encontraba en un lugar obscuro y frió cuando el suelo donde estaba parada comenzó a abrirse y cientos de cuervos con unos extraños ojos rojos aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a volar a mi alrededor y una aura siniestra empezaba a acercarse demo aun así no retrocedí ni intente despertar después de todo no era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de sueños, de pronto comencé a escuchar una voz ronca y gruesa bastante masculina.**

**-Así que tú eres la menor vaya eres bastante linda lástima que no seas más que simple híbrido al igual que tus hermanos demo aun así puedo sentir que emanas un gran poder pero debes dejar de restringirlo como tu melliza y eso es bastante bueno hermanita.- dijo el sujeto colocándose detrás de mí y tomando mis caderas de forma posesiva yo solo lo deje ser necesitaba respuestas y el me las daría.**

**-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- dije de forma brusca por alguna extraña razón el roce de las manos de este sujeto y sus labios en mi cuello hacían que un fuego naciera dentro de mí que comenzaba desde mi vientre hasta hacerme perder la razón y la perdí más cuando empezó a masajear mis senos con una de sus manos y la otra la introducía dentro de mi bóxer y empezaba a dar círculos en mi clítoris no pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios.**

**-Quien soy de eso te puedes empezar a dar cuenta a hora pequeña pero eso no importa.- me respondió el sujeto dando besos cortos sobre mis hombros y cuello donde dejo una marca con la que amanecería una vez despertara no era un súcubo su aura era demasiado fuerte por ende es un demonio muy poderoso, pero qué diablos quiere de mi un demonio me pregunte cuando lo escuche hablar de nuevo. **

**-Te preguntaras que es lo que quiero de ti no.- me dijo de forma socarrona yo solo di un asentimiento y me mordía el labio con fuerza para callar los gemidos de placer no caería ante un demonio aunque mi cuerpo no ayudaba mucho y la forma en que movía sus dedos dentro de mí tampoco joder era el puto infierno cada segundo sentía la temperatura aumentar.**

**-Bueno dentro de poco lo sabrás hasta entonces hermanita padre estará muy feliz.- dijo en un susurro dejando muy caliente tenía ganas de preguntarle si lo vería de nuevo pero me rehusé a hacerlo mi orgullo podía más que mi curiosidad. –Nos veremos pronto imoto.- sin decir una palabra más desapareció. **

**Fin del sueño. **

Miyuki se levantó de la cama cabreada y bastante caliente maldito fuera el bastardo que se había colado en sus sueños daba gracias que por las noches su habitación fuera un jodido cubo de hielo se levantó y se metió a la ducha para bajarse las ganas joder era vergonzoso lo que le había pasado. Pero aun asi tenía la curiosidad de saber a qué se refería su supuesto "hermano" con eso de que su padre estaría muy feliz.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kuragari: hola . ¿cómo están? **_

_**Izuna: aparece en este fic como un amante de Hinata. **_

_**Kuragari: etto no lo sé todavía no me decido por ti, por Shisui o por Madara. **_

_**Shisui: pero al final te vas a decidir por mí es imposible resistirse a mi encanto. **_

_**Kuragari: ha-hai Shisui-kun.- suspiro de amor por parte de la escritora.**_

_**Madara: y que paso con la historia que harías conmigo y Hinata-san. **_

_**Kuragari: los lectores no han dejado su opinión al respecto lo siento mucho Madara-sama pero deberás esperar si ellos no opinan acerca de que quieren un fic donde tu y Hinata-chan se han pareja no se hara. **_

_**Madara: hmp que molestia. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Recuerden que los Uchiha han sido capacitados para regresar conmigo. **_

_**Shisui me pertenece al igual que Izuna. **_

_**Matta nee **_


End file.
